Cats Out of the Bag!
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: After a mysterious outbreak of lice, Danny and everyone in Amity Park have been transformed into cats. With a new villan behind all this, Danny and his friends will have to get some help from the one ghost that he thought he'd never see again...[SPOILERS]
1. Itchy in History

**Cats Out of the Bag!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Yep, here's another story of "Danny being turned into cat", but this one's a little different. First off, not only does Danny turn into a cat but everyone in Amity Park does. Second, you'll never guess who the villain is. Don't worry; I didn't make the villain up. The villain has showed up on the show. **

**The idea for this story came in my algebra class when I was bored and started to draw in my notebook. I wound up drawing a picture of Danny as a cat. Pretty soon I ended up drawing all the DP characters as cats. Then a fanfic idea was born. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter 1: Itchy in History**

"The Bubonic plague or more commonly known as the Black Death," said Mr. Lancer to his history class, "Was probably the darkest time in all European history."

_**Scratch, scratch…**_

"Why, you ask?" Mr. Lancer asked, even though none of his students had muttered a single word. Most weren't even listening. One or two of them even looked like they died of boredom right then and there.

_**Scratch, scratch…**_

"Because my curious students, this plague wiped out half the population of Europe in the 1300s, which was about 75 million people. The lucky ones died three to seven days after getting this horrible disease." He cast the class a dark look. "But the unlucky ones would suffer even more, slowly being killed from the inside out, isolated from their friends and families, _cast out to be marked a freak for life_!" Mr. Lancer practically yelled to his students.

The students just stared dully at their teacher. Dash, Tucker, and many others yawned.

Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Your compassion towards the suffering of the diseased never fails to touch me."

_**Scratch, scratch…**_

The sophomore teacher sighed and back to pace back and forth at the front of the class as he continued his lecture.

"There were many symptoms to this disease. It started out as fever, headaches, aching joints, then nausea, vomiting, and then their blood starts to become poisoned causing large node swellings called buboes which appeared all over the victim's body, oozing out pus and blood and turning their skin in black patches…"He opened up a text book and held it up for everyone to see. "Causing them to look like this when they died…."

All the students gasped and groaned at the hideous picture. Sam gagged and covered her eyes. Tucker moaned, turned a nasty shade of green and covered his mouth. Paulina screamed while Dash fainted and fell to the ground. Mikey got up, tripped, and ran out the door to look for the nearest trash can to throw up in. The only student who wasn't freaked out about the demented picture was Danny, who was too busy scratching his head frantically to even notice the picture.

Mr. Lancer couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you kids are finally seeing the joys of learning." More kids groaned and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Dude, that's just sick and wrong." Tucker said, pointing at the picture.

"I've seen Danny fight ghosts that looked better than that guy." Sam said.

"I've seen stuff in the toilet that looked better than that!" Kwan gagged.

Mr. Lancer glanced at the picture briefly and said, "Yes, I guess the picture _is _revolting in a way." He turned back to the class and stated, "All of these people would have been able to avoid getting infected by this plague if they had had better hygiene and had kept out all manner of vermin."

"Such as?" asked Tucker.

"You know….rats…mice…._fleas._ Most of the time the disease was spread by the fleas of rats who only had to creep into the houses and infect everyone one by one until there was nobody left to contaminate." Mr. Lancer said the last part in a creepy and sinister manner that made all the students glanced nervously at each other.

_**Scratch, scratch…**_

Sam shot her boyfriend, Danny Phantom, a sideways glance. All morning long, he had done nothing but scratch his head frantically. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"Danny, could you cut that out?" Sam whispered, narrowing her eyes.

Danny looked at her but didn't stop his frantic scratching. "Sorry Sam. I don't know why, but ever since I woke up this morning, my head's been itchy."

"Well can you stop? Just watching you is making me itch." To her surprise, she actually did feel an itch on her head. She scratched her hand through her hair, but the itch only worsened. She scratched harder.

"Dude, this is getting weird." Said Tucker scratching underneath his hat, "Now _I'm_ itchy."

"Me, too." Said Valerie, scratching her long hair.

"Itchy, itchy, itchy!" Dash muttered, scratching his short blonde hair. Kwan was suffering in the same way right next to him.

"Ew! Why are we so itchy?" asked Star as she and her best friend Paulina scratched through their hair.

By now, all the students were complaining and scratching their heads in the same frantic manner as Danny was. The only person that wasn't scratching was Mr. Lancer, who was looking at his class like they were crazy.

"The Alchemist's Cat! What's the matter with you people?" He placed his hands on his hips and said, "You're acting like a bunch of flea-bitten monkeys."

_**SLAM!**_

The classroom door flung open and, with a roar, Mrs. Tetstaff barged into the room in a dramatic and loud manner, causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Everyone…_**FREEZE!**_" the Health care teacher screamed.

All of the students blinked in confusion and managed to scratch their heads one last time in unison. Mr. Lancer scowled at Mrs. Tetstaff and confronted her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Tetstaff stood up and brushed herself off as she answered in a brisk, military tone. "Fraid' you can't. I'm placing this classroom on temporary lockdown til' I make the say so."

"Should I be afraid to ask why?"

"Because the worst creatures imagine have chosen to invade this school."

"Ghosts?" guessed Mr. Lancer, even though he knew that ghosts appeared so frequently at this school that it wasn't really that big of a problem, especially with Danny fighting them off.

"No…" said Mrs. Tetstaff. She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "_**Lice…"**_

"Lice?" The English teacher couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "There's no lice in my classroom!"

Tetstaff rolled her eyes. "Oh, like _**you**_ would know, Shiny." She retorted, her eyes staring at Mr. Lancer's bald head. He self-consciously placed a hand on top of it and glared.

"Well, I'm perfectly sure that none of my students have any vermin crawling through their scalps."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Tetstaff snapped a rubber glove on her hands and whistled loudly. "Fenton, Phantom, or whatever you call yourself nowadays, front and center!"

Danny groaned as he stood up and walked up towards the front of the class. He stopped next to Tetstaff. She glared down at him and growled, "Intangible…NOW!"

"What?" Danny asked confused. His head snapped back as Mrs. Tetstaff roared in his face.

"**I SAID GO INTANGIBLE! NOW MISTER, BEFORE I SUCK YOU INTO A THERMOS!"**

"Yes! Going intangible now sir!" Danny saluted nervously and allowed himself to go intangible. As his body went intangible, a couple tiny dark dots on his head didn't go intangible with him. The dark dots hovered for a second before falling towards the ground. Tetstaff got a small glass container, opened it, and allowed the dark dots to fall into it before closing it tight.

She held the class container, which was now filled with many jumping tiny black dots and held it in front of Mr. Lancer's face.

"No lice? Well look again!"

Mr. Lancer gazed closely at the jumping dark dots in the glass container and could clearly see the dark bugs jump and down around the container, obviously looking for their host.

Tetstaff cracked her knuckles, gazed at the rest of the class and stated. "Yep, it looks like the whole bunch has been infected just like ever class I've checked." She rubbed her large chin and muttered, "We might have to lockdown for the entire night."

"What?!" cried all the students and Mr. Lancer in shock.

"Uhhh…Mrs. Tetstaff," began Danny, "Don't you think that locking down the school for the entire night is a bit…er…extreme?"

The giantess of a teacher glared down at Danny and said in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh so the _ghost savior of the earth_ thinks that he knows how do deal with this situation better than I can, is that it?"

Danny chuckled nervously and held his hands up in defense. "No, no, no…"He waved his hands in a calming manner. "Not at all! It's just that…" He was interrupted as Tetstaff poked his chest repeatedly with her finger.

"Now, listen here, kid!" Tetstaff growled. "You might be in charge when it comes to ghosts, but _**I'm**_ in charge when it comes to dealing with the other type of vermin running around! It's my duty to help get this infected kids home safe."

"But they're just bugs!" Sam cried, in an agitated way. "They come out with just some shampoo and water!"

"They're bugs in our hair?" asked Paulina. She and Star looked at there hands and cried, "EW!!!!!!!"

Mr. Lancer folded his arms and said calmly. "I have to agree with my students. Is locking down the school really necessary? Schools always get lice."

"Of course it's necessary!" Tetstaff yelled, standing in front of the door. "Back in 1991 we had an outbreak of these vile vermin….chaos ensured." She bowed her head and lowered her voice. "I swore that I would never let that happen again."

Tetstaff pounded her fist again her hand and addressed the class like a military sergeant would address new recruits. "And that is the reason why nobody in this school is leaving until I have searched and examined every scalp!"

She snapped on another rubber glove. "Now who's first?"

There was not a single volunteer.

_**Three Hours Later….**_

"So….hungry…." Tucker moaned as he placed a hand on his growling stomach. "Need…food….need…meat."

"Okay, Tuck, may you stop complaining?" Danny asked as he leaned back in his desk. "Beside, we just ate lunch an hour ago."

"Actually! That was an hour ago!" Tucker cried, standing up. He gazed longingly out the classroom door. "Mrs. Tetstaff won't even let me go to the snack machines."

Sam yawned in boredom. School had ended an hour ago, but Mrs. Tetstaff was still checking people's head for lice. As she had guessed, everyone in their room had had lice. Paulina and Star were still crying about it. She glanced over at Danny. "Hey, couldn't you just go intangible and fly out of the school?"

"If you can, can you take us with you?" asked Valerie was bored to death with just sitting in this crowded classroom of lice-bitten teens.

Danny frowned. "Can't. Tetstaff put up a ghost shield."

"Darn it!" cried growled everyone in the room.

Sam rested her head in her arms. "I can't believe they're making us stay after school because of a lice problem. It's so boring in here."

Danny yawned loudly. He had been up late the other night, fighting Skulker as well as some of his creatures that the hunter had let loose. Needless to say, he was pretty tired. That, as well as the boredom of the classroom, made Danny's eyelids begin to droop.

"_A small nap won't hurt…_" Danny thought as he leaned back and closed his blue eyes. "_Maybe when I wake up, we'll be able to go home._"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_**Danny…"**_

Danny smiled as he dreamt of Sam and him going on a nice picnic. It was the most beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the skies were the perfect shade of blue, streaks with wisps of white clouds.

_**"Danny…"**_

As always, Sam looked beautiful. Her short raven hair was flowing the wind and her purple eyes shining with love.

_**"Danny…"**_

Could this dream get any better?

_**"DANNY!"**_

"WHAT?!" Danny's eyes flew open and his head jerked up in surprise. He shook his head franticly back and forth to get rid of the sleepiness. "Is the lockdown over? Is the ghost shield down? Can we go home?" He waited but no answer came. "Tucker…Sam?"

"I'm right here, Danny." It was Sam's voice, coming from behind Danny.

"Oh, Sam, you scared me for a sec…"Danny said as he turned around, but he quickly stopped and stared as he finally faced Sam. He was rendered speechless.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked.

"Sam…" He gasped and stammered. "You're…you're…you're…"

Sam sighed. "Yes, I'm a cat." She flicked her gray tail. "And so are you."

"Wha?" Danny looked down and then looked behind him. He was greeted by a long black tail.

For the second time that day, everything went black.

**Strix Moonwing: Lol, well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If you would like to see what Danny and Sam look like as cats go to my profile and I have a link to my photobucket page. Please review!**


	2. Felinophobia?

**Cats Out of the Bag!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: (laughs nervously) Hahaha…uhhhh, I guess that I should have told you guys that this story takes place after Phantom Planet, which is the series final. Uhhhh…sorry? (gets bombarded by glares from confused readers) Okay, okay! Now you know! If any of you guys want to watch Phantom Planet, just go to livevideo. com and look up Phantom Planet. The final is wicked awesome! **

**Okay, back to my story. Thanks for all the reviews and no, the villain isn't Vlad or any other villain that has a name beginning with the letter V. I'd love to hear more guesses, though I doubt anybody will get it. Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Felinophobia?**

"Danny!" Sam meowed, gently nudging Danny's side with a paw. The solid-raven colored cat groaned, and opened one sky blue eye.

"Ahhhh…Sam. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that everyone in school had lice and then you and I turned into cats." He blinked and added. "And then everything went black and my dad turned into a giant piece of fudge."

"Uhhhh, Danny? That wasn't a dream." Sam sat on her haunches. "We're still cats."

"_What?!_" Danny stood up and looked at Sam, his eyes turning wide as he saw what she said was true. The two of them were still cats. On the bright side, Sam didn't look half bad as a cat. Her fur was dark gray in color while her neck was lined a collar of black fur and her paws, as well as the tip of her tail, was also an inky black.

"You mean my dad's a giant piece of fudge?" He cried in disbelief.

Sam let out a meow of laughter. "No, I'm pretty sure that was a dream."

Danny smiled and stood up, noting how weird it felt to be walking on four legs. Unlike Sam, he was entirely black from head to tail. The only other color on him was his blue eyes. The two of them were sitting on top of Danny's desk.

"Where is everybody?" asked Danny, turning his head left and right, looking for the rest of his many classmates.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud scream from below them. Both Danny and Sam had to cover their sensitive ears until the scream of shock and horror subsided.

"That would be them." Sam said, removing her paws from her ears. Danny leaped down from his desk.

"Come on!" He yowled up at Sam, who leaped down after him. As the two of them landed safely on the floor, they were greeted by a brown cat wearing glasses and a red hat.

"Uhhhh, not you guys too!" the bespectacled cat whined.

"Tucker?" Danny gasped, gazing closely at his friend. Yep, there was no mistaking the stupid hat. "What the heck happened?"

"We don't know, Danny." Sam replied, tucking her tail around her paws. "It happened too fast. One minute we were human then the next…well you know."

"I can't even hold my PDA anymore." Tucker cried. He tried to pick up his PDA, but it just slipped out of his paws. "Stupid non-existed opposable thumbs." The techno-geek sighed.

Danny nudged his friend with his head and said in an encouraging voice. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to change back…and until then, just do like cats do." Danny picked up the PDA, with his mouth and stuffed it in Tucker's mouth, who blinked in surprise and tried to mumble something.

"Mere cerms Rash!" Tucker mumbled, still holding the PDA in his mouth, causing everything he said come up in mumbles and hardly understandable grunts.

"What was that?" asked Danny, flicking his pointed ears as he tried to dictate what his best friend was trying to say.

"E red, mere cerms Rash!" Tucker mumbled again but in a more forceful manner. He pointed his brown tail at something behind Danny and Sam.

"YO, FENTON!" came the unmistakable aggressive voice of Dash. From behind some school desks prowled a large, golden, almost lion-like cat with purple eyes. Along side of the cat padded a smaller, Siamese looking cat with green eyes.

The large golden cat, which was unmistakable Dash, stalked up to Danny and growled. "Fenton, what the heck happened? Why are we all cats?"

Before Danny could answer Dash, the Siamese cat pushed Dash aside and started to stutter in a nervous manner. "Forget why we turned into cats! Just change us back! Now! Please! I'll do anything! Just change me into anything but a cat!" The Siamese cat trembled violently and his eyes shifted back and forth nervously.

Danny raised a questionable eyebrow. "Is…is that Kwan?" he asked Dash, who nodded.

"What's the matter with him?" Sam asked, peering at the football jock with a look of concern. She knew that Kwan could overreact in some situations but right now he seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

"He has felinophobia." Dash answered.

All three cats raised an eyebrow, surprised that Dash even knew such a long word and confused at what it meant.

"Meaning?" stretched Danny.

"He's afraid of cats." Dash replied.

"Ne's mafraid of mats?" asked Tucker, PDA still in mouth.

Dash shuffled his giant paws in an awkward manner. "Well…not actually. Kwan's had tons of cats before, but..."

* * *

_**Flashback….**_

"Awww, aren't you a sweet kitty." Kwan cooed, holding a purring black and white cat. "Aren't you Panda?" He took the cat and strolled outside towards the park. "Let's go show Dash how cute you are!"

"Meow." Panda meowed. Suddenly a large hawk-like bird swooped down from the skies and carried the cat off from out of Kwan's arms.

"_MEOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"_

"Panda? NOOOOOOOO!" Kwan cried in despair.

_**Flashback 2….**_

Kwan and his new brown cat, Boomerang, were at the park on a sunny day. Kwan ran back with a foot ball in his hands. "Come on Boomy! Go long!" He threw the football and Boomy ran out to catch it.

"_MEOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_"

Kwan winced. "Did I throw it too hard?"

_**Flashback 3….**_

Kwan and his new, new white cat, Princess, went inside this large convention building. "Don't worry, Princess, you're a sure fire win for the cat show!"

"Meow." Meowed the kitty in a refined voice.

As the two enter the building, they found themselves being stared at by hundreds of people with dogs of varies breeds on leashes. A large banner hung over them that read, "WELCOME TO THE NATIONAL AMITY PARK DOG SHOW!"

Kwan's eyes shifted nervously. "Uhhhh…is this where the cat show is being held?"

All the dogs growled and tugged off their leashes at the sight of Kwan's cat.

"_MEOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!_" yowled Princess, jumping out of Kwan's arms and ran away as a hundred dogs chased after her.

"No Princess! Wait! You're still beautiful to me!" Kwan cried after her.

_**Flashback 4…**_

"Kwan dear, may you please put the wet clothes in the dryer?"

"Sure thing mom!" Kwan whistled as he picked up a large pile of wet clothes, which his new, new, new cat, Socks, was sleeping on. He threw the wet clothes in the dryer and turned it on.

"_MEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!"_ gurgled Socks to Kwan, who, unaware of the cat in the dryer, just whistled a tune as he walked out of the room.

_**Flashback 5…**_

"Kwan! Dash is on the phone for you!"

Kwan, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, paused and spit into the sink at his mom's yell. He turned around, unexpectedly, knocking his new, new, new, new cat, Sandy, into the toilet. The lid closed on top of it.

"_MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!"_

"Coming mom!" Kwan yelled, running out of the bathroom, oblivious to the drowning cat in the toilet.

* * *

_**End of Flashbacks……**_

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Danny screamed, making Dash and Kwan stop their long list of flashbacks of how many of Kwan's cats had met their gruesome ends. Tucker and Sam were now hiding from Kwan behind Danny, not wanting to suffer the same fates as Kwan's cats.

"That's the reason why I can't be around cats." Kwan said. "I'm telling you, I'm cat jinxed!"

Tucker spit out his PDA. "And you called _me_ unlucky!"

"I think we're all a bit unlucky at the moment." Purred a smooth voice from outside the classroom door. The door opened a crack and a long-haired dark brown cat with golden fur around the neck and at the tip of her tail walked in. After her came a sleek ginger she-cat.

"Valerie! Jazz!" Danny leaped to his paws as Jazz bounded towards him. The two siblings smiled at each other. "Where were you guys?"

"Taking care of these guys." Jazz replied, tilting her head in the direction of the door. Two more cats came in, though less enthusiastically than Val and Jazz. Both were girls, one was really pretty with peach colored fur and the other was yellow with orange stripes and a flower behind on ear.

"Is the Ghost Boy in here?" asked the peach colored one, obviously Paulina. The other had to be Star.

"There he is!" Star said, pointing a paw at Danny.

"Oh no…" Danny quickly hid behind Sam as the two girls approached. Even though he had made it clear that he and Sam were dating, Paulina still had a crush on him and still called him by her nickname for him, Ghost Boy.

Paulina battered her eyes at him, trying to catch his eye from behind Sam and Jazz. "Ohhhh Danny! You're still absolutely adorable, even as a kitty!" She flashed him a winning smile. "I know you'll be able to change us back." She flinched back as Sam hissed at her.

Star glared at Danny as if it was his fault. "He better! I can't go to school tomorrow looking like this!"

Jazz sighed, rolled her eyes at Star and said, "Star, I've checked in every classroom, everyone is like this."

"You mean everyone's like this?" Danny inquired, shocked. "Even outside the school?"

"We're not sure." Val admitted.

Danny frowned and with a serious face said, "Well, we better find out. We also need to find out what ghost is causing all of this."

"How do you know it's a ghost?" Dash asked.

"Dude, when's it not a ghost?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"Well, its official." Mr. Lancer stated as he and Mrs. Tetstaff walked down the hallway. "We've checked every student and so far…" he glanced at his notepad and frowned, "Every student has lice."

"Told ya, mister smart guy," Tetstaff gloated triumphantly, "Once an infected kid enters this school, it spreads like wildfire."

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes at his rival teacher and asked in a curious tone, "You know, I understand why I don't have lice, but what about you?"

Tetstaff glared to no one in particular and growled, "No louse would ever _**dare**_ touch my scalp." She pounded her fist into the palm of her hand in a threatening gesture.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "I can see why…" The two stopped in front of his homeroom door. "Well, time to tell the kids that they can go home now." He pulled the door open.

"Kids…I," suddenly both Lancer and Tetstaff stopped dead in their tracks and blinked in confusion at the scene in front of them.

Mr. Lancer's entire classroom, which had once been filled with students, was now crawling with cats of all shapes and sizes. Tabby cats, black cats, ginger cats….dozens of them were lounging around. When the two teachers entered the room, all the cats had stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at them, with large wide eyes.

"WARRIORS: THE DARKEST HOUR! WHO LET THESE CATS IN HERE!?" Yelled Mr. Lancer, his hands flying towards his bald head in shock.

One of the cats, a sleek black one with blue eyes, stood up and started to walk towards the two teachers, who backed away.

"Good kitty..." Mr. Lancer muttered nervously as he and Tetstaff backed away from the approaching. "Nice kitty…we don't want any bad luck. Oof!" Both Tetstaff and Lancer tripped and fell on their backs.

The two trembled as the black cat crawled on top of Mr. Lancer's chest. The black cat gave them a hard stare, opened its mouth to reveal two rows of sharp fangs, and then…..

"_**Meeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww!!!!"**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE GRUDGE! AHHHHHHH!" The teacher screamed and then fainted dead away. The black cat nudged them with his paw.

"Mr. Lancer? Mrs. Tetstaff? Hello!?" Danny nudged them again, but with no success. The two were out cold. He turned to his companions. "What? I was speaking plain English!"

"Wow…do you think they have felinophobia too?" Kwan asked.

**Strix Moonwing: Hahahaha, I hope you guys got the Grudge joke. The Grudge is a movie where whenever this freaky ghost boy meows like a cat, the person dies. There's also a freaky ghost girl but she makes a croaking sound.**

**Yes, Felinophobia is a real phobia. Lol, I had fun doing the Kwan flashbacks. Like Kwan, I have the same problem, except with gerbils and hamsters. I'm not allowed to ever have a pet gerbil or hamster since mine always die in an unusual way, like drowning in the toilet. (shifts eyes) Okay, I repeat, I **_**do not**_ **know how my gerbil, Sandy, got in there in the first place! **

**Fun fact, I named two of Kwan's late cats after my own. One, Boomerang, died a month after I got him from cancer and the other, Panda, is one I currently have. My mom is always afraid that he's going to end up dying in the dryer machine because he always takes a nap in there. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Get a Tail, I mean, Clue!

**Cats Out of the Bag!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: I want to say thanks for all the reviews. Also, I am aware that there is more than one word that means the fear of cats. Here's a list of them: Felinophobia, Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Galeophobia, and Gatophobia. Hahaha, for this story I found this whole list of phobias. You'd be amazed at what some people are scared to death of!**

**Note to Readers: Please do not read this story if you have Ailurophobia(cats), Geliophobia(laughter), Ephebiphobia(teenagers), Agateophobia(insanity), Phasmophobia(ghosts), Neophobia(anything new), and Mythophobia(stories). **

**Chapter 3: Get a Tail…I mean Clue!**

After the students had successfully _taken care_ of Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetstaff, they padded out of the classroom in a single file line, with Danny leading. Raising his tail as a signal to stop, Danny cautiously stuck his head out of the classroom door, turning his head left and right to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, all's clear." Danny said, waving his black tail as gesture for them to move on. Each of the cats started to move out into the hallway. "Let's just hurry up and find a way out of the schoo…"

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" came a yowl from out of nowhere. Instantly, all the classroom doors flew open and hundreds of cats came running out…straight towards Danny.

"_MEOWWWWWWWW!_" screeched Danny, his fur standing at his ends as the cluster of yowling, growling, snarling, and meowing cats began smother him. The mob backed him into a locker, making any escape impossible.

"Danny!" both Tucker and Sam cried from somewhere in the cluster of fur and claw. It was impossible to reach their friend through the mob of frenzied cats.

"Sam!" Danny cried in a muffled voice through the bodies of cats surrounding him. "Tucker!" He raised his voice and snarled at the cats surrounding him. "Move! Be quiet! Listen to me!" The cat either didn't hear him or just didn't care.

Suddenly, yowls of pain were heard and a couple cats were sent flying as giant mass of golden fur practically rammed his way through the mob of cats. With a growl, the golden cat leaped over the surrounding cats and landed right in front of Danny.

Dash turned his back to Danny and faced the surrounding cats. With a furious snarl on his face and fur bristling, Dash let out an almost lion-like roar.

"_**QUUUUUUIIEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

As the roar echoed through the school building, every cat, even Sam and Tucker, fell into a fearful and respectful silence. The cats stopped moving and just stared at Danny and Dash with flashing cat eyes and tails twitching.

Danny's fur fell back as the cats settled down and now he just stared at Dash like he'd just grown an extra head. The jock who had always been a bully to Danny was actually helping him. The two of them had been on good terms since the whole world had discovered his secret, but by good terms he meant that he hadn't been stuffed into a locker. Now he was actually acting…._friendly_?

Dash snorted at the cats and turned to Danny. "You okay?"

Danny nodded dumbly and rose to his paws. "Uhhhh…_thanks_?" He didn't know what else to say.

Dash smiled modestly and shrugged his massive shoulder. "No problem." He glanced back at the other cats and stated plainly. "You better start talking before they start fighting again."

"Right." Danny said, marching up in front of the mob of cats. All the eyes glistened with curiosity as they watched the black cat sit on his haunches and speak in a voice that rang across the building.

"Okay, as you can all see, we've been turned into cats, but…" Before Danny could speak any further, a number of cats began to voice their complaints.

"Who did this?" asked one cat.

"When are we going to change back?" asked another.

"Yo dog! I can't play basketball as a cat, yo!" One cat in a basketball uniform said. "What do I look like? Dr. Seuss?"

"I have a date tonight!" yowled another pitifully. "HOW WILL I KNOW WHO MY DATE IS IF HE'S A CAT!?"

"I'm right here Ashley!" cried someone from somewhere in the cluster.

"Where?" cried the cat called Ashley.

"I'm next to the tabby!"

"I see twenty tabbies!"

"My pet dog is going to eat me!" meowed one student in fear.

"I keep clawing myself!"

"_**I'm allergic to myself!" **_Cried Mikey miserably before sneezing up a storm. "_**Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!**_"

"**QUIET!"** yowled Danny, making all the complaints stop instantly. He glared at all the students as he growled. "Listen! I know that you're all nervous about what's happening, but we are going to fix this! _So knock it off_!" He snapped causing the students to flinch.

Danny let out a sigh and said in a calmer tone. "Okay, my friends and I are going to try and see what's going on, so you guys just try to stay in here where it's safe. Any questions?"

One cat raised his paw.

"Okay, what's your question?" asked Danny.

The cat pointed at Dash. "Are we all going to lose our tails like him?"

"What are you talkin…" Danny turned and his eyes widened when he saw that Dash, indeed, didn't have a tail. "Oh." He said simply.

Dash looked around in confusion as everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" He twisted his head around and gasped as he saw that he was indeed tailless. He let out an unnatural girly scream. "My tail! Where's my tail!? I'm tailless!" He started to run around in circles screaming.

Danny and the rest just watched him run around with expressions of mild amusement on their faces. Sam finally made her way towards Danny and said, "Uh, he _does_ know that Marx cats don't have tails?"

"You gonna tell him?" Said Danny, his blue eyes following Dash's every movement like a cat watching a mouse.

"No…you?" asked Sam, also watching Dash go around and around and around.

All the cats watched the process as if in a trance.

"Uhhh…two more minutes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after Dash had collapsed in exhaustion and Danny and his friends had gotten bored with his running around in circles routine, the gang finally decided to head outside. They had to check to see how many people were like this outside the school.

"Okay…so how do we do this?" asked Tucker. The group of cats, which consisted of Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina, all glanced up at the obstacle that was the only thing getting in the way of them and the outside world.

The door.

Oh, you may laugh now, but when you can't even reach the doorjamb, let alone push it, then that when it becomes a problem. Not even Dash, who was largest out of all of them, could reach the doorjamb.

"We could just get a ladder." Star said.

"Do you know where one is?" asked Jazz.

"In the janitor's closet, of course." Paulina said crossly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And how do you suppose we open the door to the janitor's closet?" This shut them up.

"Come on guys!" Danny said in an encouraging tone. "We don't need a ladder to reach there. There are other ways."

Suddenly Tucker brightened. "Danny's right! I know the perfect way!"

Danny smiled. "Really, what?"

Tucker got a mischievous look on his face and smirked. "CATPILE ON DANNY!"

Danny's eyes went wide in surprise. "What are you….AAARRGGHHHHHHH!" The black cat yowled as all of his friends jumped on top of him.

The next few seconds were full of scratching, yowling, and pushing, but by the time the fighting had subsided, their problem was solved….somewhat. They had created a small tower of cats that barely reached the doorjamb. At the top of the leaning tower of cats was Sam, next was Tucker, then Jazz, next was Paulina, then Star, then Kwan, then Dash, and, holding all of them up, was poor unfortunate Danny.

"Hurry….get…this….door…._**open**_!" Danny gasped, his blue eyes bulging and his legs trembling from the weight.

"Hold still Fenton!"

"Ow! You're stepping on my face!"

"You're breaking my glasses!"

"Get your butt off me!"

"Jazz, get your tail out of my mouth!"

"You know, this reminds me how my other, other, other cat got killed."

"Do another flashback and I swear this tower is going down!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam growled, from the very top. "I'm trying to get this stupid door open!" Sam leaned her entire body against the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" She started to ram the door repeatedly, but with no result.

"_Can't…breathe…back…breaking..."_ Danny gasped, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head from the pressure. "_Can't…somebody…switch_?"

"Hold up Danny," Sam shouted down. "I almost have it!"

"Push harder, Manson!" growled Paulina.

"I'm trying!" Sam growled back, pushing at the door with all her might.

"_Too…heavy…__**get off!**_" Danny's patience finally snapped and, using all of his strength, arched his back in into an angle, causing all the cats to topple off his back…straight into the door.

"_MEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!_" The group screamed as they slammed into the door, giving it enough force to fling open. The cats landed in a tangled pile outside of the school. All of them groaned in pain and only Danny seemed happy as he padded out the school.

"There, I told you there were other ways of opening the door." Danny said with a smirk, obviously happy to have all the cats off his back. All of his friends shot him a glare. Danny's smile faltered at their glare and he started to absent mindedly scratch his ear.

"Danny! Jazz! Kids!" came a loud, feminine yowl.

"Mom?" both Danny and Jazz gasped, recognizing the voice. A large, reddish-brown cat with jet black paws came running down the street towards them. When Maddie reached them, the first thing she did was smother the two of her kids, especially Danny, with kisses, which were more like licks now.

"Oh kids, I'm so glad you two are alright!" Maddie cried in between kisses.

"Okay, okay! Ew, Mom!" Danny whined, pushing away from his mother. "We're fine! No more love!" He heard snickers of laughter coming from his friends, especially Tucker, Dash, and Kwan. If he weren't a black cat, you would have seen him blushing in embarrassment.

Jazz placed the tip of her tail on her mother's shoulder. "Danny's right. Besides the fact that we're cats, we're perfectly fine." Her blue eyes grew concerned and worried as she asked, "Mom, where's Dad?"

Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's trying to talk to the people in charge of the C.A.T."

Danny frowned and raised his eyebrows in a partly confused way. "Dare, I ask _why_?"

* * *

**At the Headquarters of the C.A.T….**

"Uh, sir?" asked one of the workers to the president. "I think that you should hear this." He handed the president the phone.

"What is it?" asked the president in an annoyed way. Grumbling, he placed the phone to his ear and greeted the person on the other line. "Hello, this is the president of the C.A.T. How may I help you?"

"_**Meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow! Meowwww! Mew, meow!"**_ shouted the person at the other line.

Both the president and the worker looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, sir? May you repeat that again?"

* * *

**At Fenton Works….**

A gigantic orange cat with jet black paws continued to growl and meow into the phone.

"I said that just because Amity Park got low grades on the C.A.T. doesn't give you the right to punish us by turning us into cats! Hello? Hello!? Am I speaking plain English here?!"

* * *

"I'm sorry I asked." Danny muttered his ears lying flat on his head in annoyance.

"So, Mrs. F, is everyone like this?" asked Tucker to Maddie.

Maddie nodded her head sadly. "I'm afraid so, dear." She got to her paws and began to walk down the street. "I'm going to go get your father and try and fix this." She gave Danny and Jazz a motherly look. "Until then, please be careful."

Jazz gave her mother an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine."

Danny nudged his mother and said, "Jazz is right and besides, I'm _Danny Phantom_. I'll make sure all of us are okay."

Maddie returned her children's smile. "I know, but all the same." With one last look at the kids, she started to run towards Fenton Works.

Danny watched her leave and then turned to his friends. "Okay, first thing's first….we need to find out who's responsible for this mess."

"How are we supposed to know?" asked Paulina, irritability.

Star examined her claws and added, "Yeah, you're the superhero, not _us_."

Danny sighed in a weary way and muttered, "Why are you two even _here_?"

The two she-cats were shut up by a growl from Valerie, who snapped, "Listen, we're all in the same predicament here. So either you two suck it up and help or else I'll bring in some…"

"Mice?" said Tucker.

"Yes, mice on your…" Valerie's eyes grew wide in surprise when she realized what she had just said. She turned to Tucker and snapped, "What do you mean _**mice**_?"

"I mean _**mice!**_" Tucker shouted, pointing his paw at something in the distance. "Come right for us!"

"Huh?" Each of them turned their head towards the direction that Tucker had pointed at. A small cloud of dust had picked up in the distance. As the cloud of dust came closer, squeaky voices filled the air and the gang could see hundreds and hundreds of mice, scampering right towards them.

_**"Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away!"**_ squeaked the little rodents.

Danny's blue eyes grew wide with shock at the weird spectacle coming towards them. He instantly crouched to the ground before the stampede could crush him. "Everyone…hit the ground!"

All of his friends followed his example, crouching to the ground as the stampede of mice hit them. Some of the mice ran around them, but most just climbed over the cats' bodies in a hurried frenzy. All of them were screaming in fright and trembling in terror.

At last, most of the mice had scampered away. Only one or two of the slower ones were left. One, a particularly fat one, happened to stop to rest next to Danny. Huffing and puffing in exhaustion, the fat mouse placed a paw on Danny's nose, not noticing that the black cat's eyes opened wide and fixed right on him.

The mouse absent-mindedly wiped a paw across his brow and turned to continue after his mates, only to find himself staring into Danny's large sky-blue eyes.

"_**Aaaarrggghhhhhhhhhhh!**_" The little mouse screamed in terror. The pupils in Danny's eyes turned into cat-like slits and, on instinct, his paw fell on top of the mouse in question.

"_Danny_!" came a horrified voice.

Danny, who had an expression of cat-like glee on his face, looked up to see Sam glaring at him. Hearing the mouse squeak in pain from under his paws, Danny shook his head, his pupils returning back to normal in the process, and gently lifted his paws. The mouse had it head in its paws, trembling in fear while he waited to be eaten.

"Uh, _ahem_." Danny cleared his throat gently, not wanting to scare the mouse more. "Uh, sorry about that. You can go now, Mr. Mouse." He nudged the mouse with his paw.

To his utmost surprise, the mouse slapped his paw away and glared at Danny with dark beady eyes. "_**Mouse!?**_" the rodent squeaked in an indignant voice._**"I'm no mouse! I'm a Gerbil!"**_

"Oh." Danny said, blinking in confusion. It looked like a mouse to him. "Sorry, I…"

_**"And the name isn't Mr. Mouse or Mr. Gerbil! It's Brownie!"**_

"Brownie? What kind of name is Brownie?"

The brown gerbil's whiskers trembled in anger at Danny's fairly innocent remark. _**"Well, it's better then Fluffy,**_" He jumped at Danny, causing the teen cat to step back in surprise. _**"Or Inky,**_" He jumped at him again. _**"Or the ever**_ _**so popular cat name, Kitty-kitty!"**_ He jumped three more times, so quickly that Danny tripped and fell on his tail. All his friends laughed the trouble Danny was having with the cocky rodent.

The gerbil jumped on Danny's chest and smiled at he stared into Danny's deeply agitated face. "_**So, Mister Cat, what's you and your pussy gang doing?"**_

Danny bared his fangs and hissed at the rodent. "First of all, my name's not _Mister Cat_…its Danny." He struggled to his paws as he continued to talk. "And second, we should be asking you the same question."

Sam stepped forward and looked down at the gerbil as she asked, "What's with all the mice and rats running around?"

_**"We're leaving this sewer-hole of a city!"**_ Brownie squeaked._** "There are cats everywhere! There are more cats in this city than on that **__**Cats**__** Broadway play! I bet there are more cats than people here!" **_A thoughtful look crossed the gerbil's face as he stroked his whiskers. _**"In fact, I haven't seen a human around all day….mind you, I was pretty busy trying to chew a hole out of my cage all morning. A cat came from out of nowhere and was trying to get to me."**_

Danny and his friends caught each other's eye and a strange look crossed their face. Brownie saw the look, cocked his head and frowned. _**"What's the matter with you whisker faces?**_

Danny lowered his head and said in a gentle tone to the rodent. "Brownie, do you know when all the cats started to appear?"

The rodent shrugged its shoulders. _**"Well, sure. Any creature can tell you. When that giant glowing green creature came to Petsnap."**_

Kwan's ears perked up. "Hey! I know that place! That's the place where I got all my cats." His lip quivered and eyes watered up as he cried. "My caaattttsssss!" He started to bawl out tears in the memory of his unfortunate cats.

Brownie gave Kwan a weird look and turned to Danny. "_**What's the matter with that guy?"**_

"He had a bad experience with other cats."

_**"Really, how?"**_

"They all died."

_**"Really!" **_A happy look appeared on Brownie's pointed face. Slowly, he began to edge towards the bawling Kwan. _**"You wouldn't happen to be a gerbil person, would you?"**_

"Brownie! Focus!" Danny growled, pulling the gerbil back in front of him. "Would you take us to the place where that green, glowing thing is?"

The gerbil gave Danny a look of pure terror. His whiskers drooped and his large eyes seemed to go wide with fear. _**"Go back? But I just escaped from there!"**_ He paced back and forth in a nervous manner. _**"Plus me, a gerbil, traveling with a group of meat-eating cats!? Do I look crazy to you?"**_

Sam smiled at the gerbil and bent her head so that she was eye to eye with him. "Brownie, nobody is going to eat you. I don't even eat meat!"

Danny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if I was going to eat you, wouldn't I have done it when I first caught you?"

Brownie's features grew strangely serious. _**"I know that you two won't eat me…but can you say the same for them?" **_The gerbil pointed a claw at Danny and Sam's friends.

Kwan, Star, and Jazz looked perfectly fine, but something strange seemed to be happening to the others. Tucker, Dash, Paulina, and Valerie seemed to have changed in some way. Their eyes, like Danny's, had become cat-like slits which gazed hungrily at Brownie's every movement. Tucker licked his chops and while Valerie flexed her claws in and out. Were they becoming more cat-like…more feral?

"Nobody is going to eat you…" Danny fixed his friends with a piercing glare. "Nobody. Right guys?"

As if coming out of a trance, Dash, Valerie, and Paulina shook their heads, eyes returning back to normal, and nodded furiously at Danny's statement. "Right!"

Danny grinned and turned back to Brownie. "Okay, Brownie, lead the…" The black cat blinked and realized that the gerbil was gone. "Brownie?"

Some strange mumbling sounds were heard from behind Danny, who turned and saw Tucker with his mouth stuffed with something. A tail was sticking out of the corner of Tucker's mouth.

"TUCKER!" Sam whacked Tucker behind the head, making him spit out a very wet and ticked off Brownie.

"What!? I missed lunch!"

Brownie wiped some drool and spit from his face and muttered darkly, "_**Two words...Tic Tac!"**_

**Strix Moonwing: In the next chapter we'll finally get to see the long awaited mystery villain! Haha, I hope you guys liked the new character Brownie the Gerbil. He's based off StarK's pet gerbil, which died a while ago. As you can probably guess from this chapter, the gang is becoming more and more cat-like as time goes on. Oh, I hope you guys caught the Jack and C.A.T joke. In the DP movie, Jack said thought that if you failed the C.A.T you would become a cat. Thought I'd expand that joke. Please review!**


	4. Chaos at the Pet Store

**Cats Out of the Bag!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Wow, I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. My cat, my daily ounce of inspiration for the story, Panda, really appreciates how many readers like the story too! Right Pan?**

**Panda: (gives Strix an annoyed look) **_**Meow meow meow! **_**(Translation: Like I care. I just like to sleep on the keyboard while you're typing.)**

**Strix: I think what Pan means is that he hopes that you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Panda: **_**Meow.**_ **(Translation: No, what I mean is that I want to sleep on your keyboard.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anfaruoeuroeahjiwheo…Panda! Get off the keyboard! Ahem, I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own my wonderful and lazy Panda.**

**Chapter 4: Chaos in the Pet Store**

Marching down the streets of Amity Park was one of the strangest sights that a person has ever seen. A large group of cats of all breeds and colors were walking together, appearing to be talking to one another. Some seemed to be arguing while others seemed relaxed, talking in calm, pleasant voices. But the strangest thing of all about the group was who was leading them.

A gerbil.

Now a gerbil is a rodent and, as most people know, felines and rodents don't mix…at all. This gerbil, dark brown in color and kind of plump, didn't seem bothered by the cats following behind him at all. In fact, he and the black cat seemed to be having a conversation as they walked side by side.

What a strange sight indeed and, sadly, it was going to get stranger very soon.

_**"So, let me get this straight…"**_ Brownie and Danny walked side by side as the group headed towards the pet shop known as Petsnap. The two had come to peaceful terms and had actually started to become friendly towards one another, despite the brutal way they met. _**"You guys," **_the gerbil pointed a claw at Danny and then at his friends. _**"Aren't really cats?"**_

Danny shook his head. "No, we're human." He paused and in a thoughtful tone said, "Actually, _they're_ all human." He pointed his tail at his friends. "I'm a Halfa, part Ghost and Human."

Brownie blinked his large, black eyes at Danny before shaking his head so hard that his ears flapped. _**"Woe, woe, woe…hold on sec! It's hard enough to believe all the people in this sewer hole of a city got turned into cats by some ghost or something. Now you're telling me that you're half dead?" **_The gerbil scoffed and twitched his tail as if dismissing the very idea. _**"I'll believe it when I see it."**_

Danny's whiskers twitched in amusement at the gerbil's cocky reply. He obviously wasn't famous in the animal world. Chuckling softly, he replied, "Sorry Brownie, but when it comes to ghosts not seeing _**is**_ believing."

Brownie stared at Danny, cocking his head in confusion at the cat boy's strange response. Then the annoyed expression returned along with a scowl. The gerbil rolled his eyes and muttered darkly to himself. _**"Half ghost? Hmph! More like half crazy if you ask me."**_

"Rat creature, are we there yet?" Paulina whined. She raised one paw and meowed pitifully. "My paws are killing me!"

Star let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! I think I broke a claw!"

"Calm down," Jazz murmured in a calming manner. Her long ginger tail swished back and forth between steps. "It can't be much farther."

_**"First of all,"**_ Brownie shot Paulina a glare. _**"I'm not a rat creature! I'm a pure bred Mongolian Gerbil….or Meriones unguiculatus, if you want to get all scientific on me."**_ He winked at Jazz and flicked his tail. _**"Second…there it is!"**_

Down at the end of the street was a huge building that's windows was covered with large posters of different animal products and of cute, large-eyed baby animals. At the top of the building, in large red letters, was the word 'Petsnap'. The group halted in front of the large building.

"Wow…" Tucker whistled in admiration. "This has to be like the Wal-mart of all pet-dom!"

Danny's face grew serious as he stepped ahead of the group, his tail lashing back and forth. "And it's also the place where the ghost that's caused all of this is hiding."

Sam bounded past him, brushing her fur with his as she headed towards the store's sliding glass door. "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Danny looked at Brownie, who just shrugged his shoulders and gestured for him to follow Sam. In a less enthusiastic manner, the rest of Sam's friends followed her into building.

* * *

The first thing the group saw when they entered the building were rows of cash registers and beyond that were row beyond rows of different pet items. One aisle was full of dog products, the other cat, then bird, rodent, misc. Shelves of fish tanks covered the walls, each filled with a variety of multicolored fish.

"Dude, they're torturing me on purpose." Tucker moaned, staring at the fish that was swimming around. The techno-geek's stomach growled miserably.

One, a ruby-red beta fish, stopped and stared at Tucker. Then, smiling deviously, started to make faces at Tucker.

"Hey! Stop that!" Tucker growled and knocked his paw repeatedly against the fish tank. "I can eat you, you know!"

The beta fish laughed and wiggled his tail-fin in Tucker's face. His other fish buddies started to make faces at Tucker as well.

Tucker bristled and snarled. "**That's it!**" Without further hesitation, he plunged his paw into the tank's water and fished out the ruby-red beta fish. With a triumphant look on his cat face, Tucker cried, "Laugh at this!" He threw the wiggling beta fish into his mouth with a satisfied gulp.

"**Tucker!"**

Sam, again, whacked Tucker on the back of the head, causing him to spit out the beta fish. The beta-fish fell back into the tank and laughed at Tucker again.

"No eating the animals, Tucker!" Sam snapped, at a very ticked off Tucker.

As she walked away, Tucker pressed his ears down flat against his skull and prowled away from the fish in an angry huff. His stomach again growled. "Jeez! Where the heck can a guy find something to eat around here?"

The Techno-geek found himself walking down one of the many aisles in the store. He looked up and gasped in amazement. All around him were cans beyond cans of cat food. Chicken! Beef and gravy! Steak! Salmon!

"Oh…my…gosh." Tucker meowed, his body trembling. "They're all _**MEAT!**_"

Angels seemed to sing down from the heavens as Tucker put his paws together, threw his gaze heavenward and whispered, "Thank you!"

Then, with a rather feral growl, the cat threw himself at the feast that lay before him.

* * *

"Sam, where's Tucker?" Danny asked as he saw his girlfriend approach. He and the rest of the group had been taking a break from their long walk at the cash registers.

Sam lied down next to Danny, wrapping her tail around her paws as she said, "Don't worry, he's just looking at fish."

Danny's ear twitched uncomfortably. "I'd rather that we all stay together. We still haven't found the ghost causing all this." He blue eyes blinked in a concern way. "It could do more than turn us into cats."

Brownie pulled on Danny's whiskers in playful manner. _**"Ah, stop being a worry puss!"**_

Dash and Kwan shifted around uncomfortably in place. Jazz noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Uhhhhh…" Dash and Kwan looked genuinely embarrassed, shuffling their paws on the ground and avoiding their friends' eyes. At last Dash murmured, "We have to go to the restroom."

Jazz's eyes widened. "Oh." she tapped Danny with her tail. "Uhhhh, Danny?"

Danny looked as clueless as Jazz. He prodded Sam with his paw. "Sam?"

"Hey, don't look at me." Sam said, eyes narrowing. They turned to Valerie who shook her head. The six cats looked at Brownie, who sighed.

_**"Ah, don't tell me you don't know how cats use the bathroom?"**_

Kwan and Dash shook their heads.

"But you had tons of cats, Kwan!" Valerie reminded him.

"I preferred not to watch them do their business, thank you." Kwan said in a slightly indignant voice.

Brownie shook his head. _**"Pathetic."**_ He waved his paws around frantically. _**"You use the litter box, you dupes!"**_

"Ohhhhhhh….."

* * *

Dash and Kwan both stared at the thing that they were supposed to do their business in. Brownie had showed them where there were some spare litter boxes for when people brought their pets into the store. A disgusting smell came from within the thing.

Dash pushed Kwan forward. "Well, go do it."

Kwan remained motionless. "No, you go first."

Dash shook his head. "No, you."

Kwan swept his paw in front of Dash in a courteous manner. "No, I insist."

Dash narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm not doing it in that smell box."

"I'm not doing it either." Kwan said glaring.

The two, again, stared at the smelly box of grey sand.

"You go."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

"You…uh…infinity, infinity!"

"**You!**"

"_**You!"**_

This argument would last for quite a while…at least until they couldn't hold in their bladders any longer.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Okay," Danny sighed, turning to face Star and Paulina. "Since you two don't want come with us, you can keep guard here. Just shout or scream if you see anything suspicious." Then he turned to Valerie. "You go and get Tucker, Kwan, and Dash."

"On my way." Valerie said, dashing off to look for the three boys.

Star and Paulina nodded and Danny turned to the remaining cats in the group, Sam and Jazz. "Okay, let's move out." He nodded at Brownie. "Lead the way, Brownie."

Brownie saluted briskly. _**"Righto! Follow me!" **_With an air of self-proclaimed authority, the gerbil marched ahead as Danny and the rest followed him towards the back of the store.

At first as they walked, the only sound that they heard was the sound of the air vents. Their light paw steps made no sound against the cold tile floor. Yet, as they walked deeper into the store, they heard more sounds…animal sounds. Chirps, whimpers, growls, barks, hisses, and squeaking filled the air and made their paw steps quicken. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Brownie arrived at the very center of the store where, like an isolated island in a sea of pet products, there was a giant circular shelf full of nothing but cages upon cages of pets. Gerbils, hamsters, twin ferrets, lizards, birds, rabbits, kittens, puppies, and even a lone hedgehog were all displayed in clean, clear cages.

"So is this where you came from?" asked Jazz, staring at all the animals, which all appeared to be quite young, with amazed blue eyes.

_**"Yeah…this is it."**_ Brownie replied in a quiet voice. He gazed intensely at each cage as if looking for something…or someone.

"_**Brownie is that really you?" **_whispered a soft voice.

Brownie's gaze fixed on one of the lower cages, his beady eyes wide and his whiskers trembling. Without a word, the gerbil half ran and half hopped towards the cage. He pressed his brown pointy face against the glass and squeaked, _**Hamnora? You still there?"**_

Danny rushed to his friend's side. "Who's Hamnora?"

Suddenly, the woodchips that covered the bottom of the cage moved and shifted aside as a pure white female hamster's head popped up. The pretty hamster blinked her shiny black eyes at Brownie and smiled.

_**"Brownie! It is you!"**_ She pressed her paw against the glass and Brownie, on the other side, did the same. It seemed to be a tender moment between the two rodents. Danny quickly guessed that the two had deep feelings for each other, much like he and Sam. Danny cast Sam a lovely look and she returned it with a smile.

Suddenly the joyful look on Hamnora's face turned fearful as her gazed turned to Danny and Sam. _**"Look out! There are cats behind you!"**_

Immediately as she screamed those words, all the animals went into an uproar. Screams and yowls of fear erupted in the air.

_**"Cats? Where!?" **_both the ferret twins yelped, clinging to each other in fear.

_**"Vhe gerbil brought vhem."**_ Sniffed the hedgehog in a prissy manner. He had a European accent to his voice.

A golden retriever puppy growled and snapped between the bars of his cage. _**"Let me at them! I'll chase them out of here!"**_

_**"Pleez! You can't even catch your own tail!"**_ hissed a calico kitten in the cage next to him, rolling her eyes at the puppy.

_**"CATCH YOUR OWN TAIL! CATCH YOUR OWN TAIL!"**_

_**"Ah, somebody shut the parrots up!"**_ hissed an emerald green lizard with a deep Arabian accent. His tongue flicked out at Danny, Sam, and Jazz and his dark eyes narrowed. _**"Are you friend…"**_ he flicked his tongue again. _**"Or foe?"**_

"We're friend!" Sam defended, looking up at the lizard. "We would never hurt any animals."

Brownie defiantly stood in front of his friends. _**"She's right! They're my friends!" **_He pointed at each individually. _**"This is Danny, Sam, and Jazz. There's more but they're using the litter box and staring at fish."**_

The gerbil didn't notice the weird look that all the animals were shooting at him.

Danny decided that now was a good time to speak. "Listen, Brownie's right. We're your friends. We're not even real cats, we're humans. Something in here turned all the humans into cats."

_**"You mean the glowy green thing?"**_ suggested Hamnora, blinking curiously at Danny.

Brownie snapped his claws, beaming. _**"That's it!"**_

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance at the small creature's lack of information. "Uh, guys. Could you give us a little more details? There are tons of ghosts that green and glow."

"Yeah, maybe size?" Sam asked.

"Or maybe what powers it had?" Jazz added.

All the creatures, including Brownie, cocked their heads to one side in a confused manner. Then they placed their elbow in one paw and leaned their cheek in their paw as they tried to think of some details for Danny and his friends. If the group wasn't cats at the moment, they would have thought that the animals looked pretty cute right now.

Then, in unison, all the animals' heads jerked up. You could almost imagine a light bulb popping above their heads.

_**"It was…"**_ The animals said together. _**"This big!"**_ The animals spread their paws or claws as far as they could go to indicate the size. Compared to Danny, Sam, and Jazz, it still wasn't that big.

_**"It was very big!" **_The hedgehog explained.

_**"Way bigger than us!"**_ the ferret twins chimed, scampering around their cage.

_**"Practically giant!"**_ giggled Hamnora.

"Guys…" Danny growled, his eye twitching, "_Almost everything is __**giant**__ to you!"_

Sam quickly pushed Danny aside before his temper broke and tried to smile at the little creatures. "How about powers?"

_**"Powers? Kushi-Kushi?" **_Hamnora blinked and rubbed her face in confusion. She cast a Brownie a troubled look.

_**"Did the green glowy thing do anything… unusual?"**_ Brownie asked.

_**"Well…."**_ Hamnora murmured thoughtfully, her whisker twitching slightly. **"**_**She did eat some of us."**_

"She?!" Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Brownie all gasped at Hamnora's answer. They looked at each other with lashing tails and expressions of excitement on their faces. Finally, they made a breakthrough!

The white hamster tilted her head to one side and blinked. She didn't really see the big deal. _**"Yes, she. It was defiantly a female."**_

Danny, Sam, and Jazz pressed their faces against the cage walls, hammering the creatures with questions.

"Did she have flaming blue hair and sang a lot?"

"Did she try to grant you a wish?"

"Did she suck all the happiness out of you with psychological mind games?"

_**"Uhhhhhhhhh….no."**_ Hamnora answered, edging away from the cats to the back of her cage.

_**"She just threatened us and ate us." **_Danny and his friends looked crestfallen.

The lizard yawned widely, bored at the cat's antics. Flicking his long tongue in and out in a lazy manner, he hissed. _**"Yes, but what did you expect when the ghost is a giant cat?"**_

"WHAT?!" Danny, Jazz, and Sam yowled all at once.

"Why the _**heck**_ didn't you say that in the first place?!" Danny snapped, shaking in rage and annoyance.

"_**We thought it was obvious!" **_Chirped all the animals in an innocent manner.

"AHHHHHHH!" Danny growled, slapping a paw across his face at his clueless ness. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"You know…" Sam said, a smirk spreading across her face as she turned to face Danny. "They do have a point."

"Yeah," Jazz agreed, trying to suppress a laugh. "What were we thinking? Why would Ember, Spectra, or Desiree turn us into cats?"

"Oh, shut up." Danny muttered, paws still over his face. Man, he hated being a C-average student.

"_Yessss…those little snacks make an excellent point." _Hissed a silky voice. It came from behind the cats.

Danny gasped and spun around quickly in surprise to face whatever ghost had come. He saw nothing.

"Danny!" Sam cried, pointed her paw towards something near the ceiling. "Up there!"

The gang hadn't noticed that behind them the whole time was a stack of furry scratching posts that were for sale. All the different colored scratching post had been stacked up so that they were in the shape of a tower or castle of some kind. At the very top of this castle of scratching post, glaring at them with glowing amber eyes, was none of other than……….

"Awwwww…." Cooed Jazz looking upward at the creature. "Aren't you a cute little kitty?"

"_**I'M NOT CUTE!"**_ screeched the silvery-white cat, hissing in fury. Her fur stood up at its end as she glared her amber eyes at Danny and his friends. Sitting on its haunches, the cat cleared her throat and announced in a dramatic manner. "_I am the great and beautiful Maddie, ghost cat of the Ghost Zone and most loyal supporter of the Great Vlad." _She glared coldly at the group and hissed, "_Your soon-to-be ruler."_

"You mean you're his pet?" Danny asked. Suddenly, as the realization dawned on to him, his eyes lit up brightly and he laughed. "HA! The stupid fruitloop did get a cat! Hahahahha!"

"Yeah, a ghost cat that wants to destroy us, great advice Danny." Sam said sarcastically.

"Ew! He named it after mom!" Jazz gagged, a bit disturbed about how obsessed Vlad still was.

"_I am not his pet!_" Maddie hissed, glaring down at them. "_I was his supporter! His most loyal supporter._" Puffing her chest out proudly, she meowed, _"Vlad Masters was the greatest human or ghost that ever walked this earth…besides me that is. He was a genius! Truly an honorable man." _She paused and added, "_And he gave me salmon-flavored kitty treats."_

"Okay, is she talking about the same Vlad?" whispered Danny to Sam.

"_SILENCE!" _roared Maddie, causing all of them to jump in surprise. The white cat snarled and jumped down from the top scratching post, landing on her four paws right in front of Danny. She pointed a paw in Danny's face and growled.

"_Then __**you**_ _and your family came along and left my Master up in space!"_ She licked her paw and gave Danny a look of pure loathing. _"As revenge for what you did to Vlad, I changed everyone in this city into cats. Eye for an eye and all that."_

Danny growled and stuck his face close to Maddie's. "Listen, it wasn't my fault that Vlad got stuck in space! It was his own fault. He was the one who told the world his secret _**and**_ it was him who got the meteoroid heading towards earth in the first place!"

Maddie stared at Danny in surprise; then her body started to tremble with rage and a faint green glow came from her fur. _"How dare you speak about Vlad in that way!"_ She hissed, her eyes, normally gold, now blood red. Her body started to grow and expand in size.

"_**Uhhhh, I think we're going to need a bigger litter box!"**_ Brownie squeaked as he scampering behind Jazz and hid himself from the titanic sized cat. Danny and Sam backed away as the ghost cat, her fur now a glowy green, grew to the size of most of the shelves there. All the animals were in a frenzy, screaming and banging on their cage walls, begging to be let out.

"_**Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!"**_ cawed the birds. The parrots, parakeets, canaries, and others all flustered around their cages, pecking and scratching the bars.

"_**Aaahhhh!"**_ screamed Hamnora, hiding herself in the woodchips. _**"She's going to eat us like the rest of animals!"**_

"_**Ver all going to die!"**_ moaned the hedgehog, rolling into a tight ball of quills.

"_**The end has come."**_ Sighed the lizard as the ferret twins hugged each other in fear.

"Not while I'm around!" Danny growled, standing in front of the cages in a protective manner. Sam and Jazz crouched behind him, gazing at the giant cat in a fearful manner. As the giant ghost cat bared her fangs at Danny, the Halfa whispered, "I hope this works." Then, taking a deep breath, he roared.

"_**I'M GOING GHOST!"**_

As the famous battle cry rang through the air, two silver-white rings appeared around Danny's sleek black body. They spread from his waist, one towards his front legs and face and the other towards his hind legs and tail, transforming him into the famous ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

When the transformation was complete, Danny opened his now emerald green eyes and bristled at Maddie and growled, ready for anything that the ghost cat would throw at him. In his ghost form Danny was a little larger than when he was human. He seemed more panther than cat. Though most of his fur was still black, from his head to his neck was solid white. His paws were now pure white as well. Basically, he looked like he was wearing his regular jumpsuit.

"_**Great,"**_ The hedgehog grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. _**"Now there are TWO ghost cats to worry about." **_

"Sam! Jazz! Get everyone out of here!" Danny and Maddie circled each other, fur bristling and slit eyes glaring, each waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. "I'll take care of this giant furball."

Sam nodded solemnly at Danny and raced off to try and unlock some of the animal cages. Jazz gently nudged Brownie, who was staring at Danny with wide amazed eyes.

"Brownie?" Jazz asked in a concern tone. The gerbil seemed to be in shock. She nudged him again with her paw.

_**"Well, this proves it." **_Brownie said, staring at the ghost Danny and the giant glowing green Maddie.

"Proves what?" Jazz asked, truly puzzled. "That Danny was telling the truth about being half ghost?"

_**"No, it proves that my mother DID chew on cat litter while she was pregnant with me."**_

**Strix Moonwing: Lol, poor Brownie thinks he's crazy. Yes, for those who haven't seen some of the third season episodes, Vlad does indeed get a cat named Maddie. It doesn't show what happens to her at the end of the final. I don't know if she was a ghost cat or not, I'm just making her one for this story. In the next chapter, there's going to be a big battle with Danny and Maddie. Beware…there will be catnip. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	5. Catfight!

**Cats Out of the Bag**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Wow…just wow. Thank you all for the great reviews for the last chapter! All of them were wonderful! I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the other.**

**Oh, and in case any of you were confused in the last chapter, Danny didn't grow to panther size when he switched to ghost form. I just meant that he became more like a feral(wild) cat than a housecat. He did grow in size a little, but not much. He's just about Dash's size. Even when he's human, he's body structure changes a bit when he turns ghost. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Here are some replies that I'd like to make to some of the reviews:**

**Phillip Clark: Yeah, you were pretty close. Just a whisker away from the right villain. Lol, at least you guessed!**

**PhantomInvader: Don't worry; more chapters are on the way! This story is going by really quickly since I have the story line pretty much planned out.**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: Haha, I watched a few episodes of that show. It's pretty alright. I'm really glad you like Maddie being the villain. If you like her, then you'll surely like what's coming up in later chapters!**

**DPcrazy: Yep, Danny just wouldn't be Danny without his ghost powers…we learned that lesson on Phantom Planet. I was going to have him be all white, but when I colored his cat picture I tried out many designs for him in his ghost form. The one with his fur in the design of his jumpsuit looked the coolest and seemed to fit him. You can look on my Photobucket page to see him.**

**Fan-Fic-CC27: Butch's apprentice, huh? (thinks about it and smirks) I kind of like the sound of that. Hahaha, but seriously, I'm planning on working for Nick after college. I really want to save DP and help Butch write new episodes for the show as well as write teen/kid books. But, sadly, that's years off. (shrugs) Oh well, I'm still getting plenty of practice. Yeah, I've noticed that Maddie changed from a cute little cat into a fat old puss. Stupid Vlad's rubbed off on her. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!**

**Dannyandsamlover: Hahaha, I was hoping that none of the readers would expect that. Expect the unexpected in my stories!**

**Shuricel: Lol, the last line was one of my all-time favorites to write. I'm really glad you liked it. Yes, I believe that humor is a very important factor in stories. As you can tell most of my stories are humor ones.**

**Angel-phantom-babii: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you think this chapter's as awesome as the last one.**

**SabreJustice: Ironic, isn't it? Lol, Hamtaro is one of my favorite shows! I kind of based Hamnora off my favorite character, Bijou, on the show. Sonic the hedgehog, huh? Hahaha, I should have thought about that! Lol, I was thinking about your pet lizard when I made the lizard in the story. I try and get Sandstorm a cameo for the story. Anything for a friend!**

**Skyeheart: Lol, I'm a big fan of the Warrior series. Thought that it would be the best choice of book title for Mr. Lancer to say, considering the events.**

**Shadowtheo: Thanks! Who **_**doesn't**_** love the cat-ness?**

**Alias Apparitions: Lol, thanks. Bet nobody thought I'd do that uh?**

**DP fan: Hahah, yeah probably.xP I know it can't be good for them!**

**Chapter 5: Catfight!**

"_MMMMMEEEOOOOWWWW_!" The giant glowing green cat known as Maddie, roared and raised a large paw, claws unsheathed, to swipe down at Danny. Danny growled and nimbly dodged the attack. Even though he was about mouse-sized compared to Maddie's huge bulk, he was still a lot faster.

"You know, I usually try not to get involved in catfights." Danny commented as he leaped from shelf to shelf, to escape Maddie's saber-sharp claws. Pet products of all kinds – toys, bags of food, and bedding – fell from the shelves, scattering all over the floor as Danny ran through the shelves. "But in this case, I'll make an objection!"

He opened his mouth to unleash a power ecto-blast, but instead started to cough violently.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked Jazz as they watched Danny hack and cough. After one particularly large cough, a glowing green furball shot from his mouth and landed with a disgusting _**splat**_ right in front of Maddie.

Maddie stooped down and sniffed the glowing green furball with distaste. Laughing, she sneered, "_Ha! This is it? Hahahhah_!" She poked it with her tail.

Big mistake….

_**KA-BOOM!!!!!**_

At Maddie's touch, Danny's disgusting furball exploded like a bomb into a mini ectoplasmic blast that sent Maddie wheeling backwards into a couple of shelves. A growl of pain escaped from the monstrous cat's mouth.

"Wow, ecto-plasmic furballs... disgusting," Danny then beamed at his newfound power. "But effective." He frowned again. "But still disgusting."

"Mostly disgusting." Retorted Sam while Jazz cringed slightly at her brother's mildly disgusting new power.

"But effective!" reminded Danny shooting another which Maddie deflected with a swipe of her long tail. They exploded harmlessly in midair.

Maddie sneered. "_This is a effective!_" She raised a paw with claws – each as long as Danny's front legs – extended and brought it down on Danny. Still a little surprised from when Maddie deflected his previous attack, Danny barely had time to fly into the sky to escape her wrath. Even though he escaped the main attack, one of her claws nicked Danny shoulder.

"Aaaaarrrhhhh!" Danny yowled and tumbled to the ground in surprise and pain. A large cut on his shoulder oozed a drop of green blood.

"Danny!" both Sam and Jazz screamed, ready to rush to his side.

Wincing slightly, Danny stood up and faced his sister and girlfriend. "Don't worry about me! Just get everyone out of here!" Noticing the looks of worry and concern on their faces, he gently added, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Sam and Jazz looked at each other and then back at Danny. Though they still weren't convinced, they still nodded and raced off to get the animals out. Danny sighed and turned back to Maddie; his lips curled into a snarl as he charged to attack her.

Maddie narrowed her red-rimmed eyes in amusement. "_Awww…the little kitten thinks that he can beat me."_ Her eyes gleamed dangerously. _"How quaint."_

Danny growled and leaped up to scratch Maddie in her ugly face. The ghost cat only chuckled. "_Here is something little kittens should be playing with._" With a casual flick of her tail, she knocked a large ball of blue yarn off the shelf. It rolled towards Danny.

Danny, who had leaped in the air, claws extended to scratch Maddie, suddenly stopped in midair as the ball of blue yarn slowly rolled past him. His crystal blue eyes widened and look of pure joy filled his face. Completely forgetting all about Maddie and his friends….and just about everything else in the world beside the delightful woolly string, Danny dropped to the ground and started to chase the ball of yarn around, literally purring with delight.

"I see it…but I don't believe it." Jazz mumbled, staring at her brother in disbelief. He was acting just like a little kitten!

"Why won't you open!?" growled Sam, biting and hitting the locks on the animal cages. The cages wouldn't open an inch. She glared at her paws and mumbled, "Stupid nonexistent opposable thumbs!"

Brownie, who having as much luck as Sam in opening the cages, sighed in defeat and leaned his back against Hamnora's cage. _**"Now you know how we feel every day!" **_The plump gerbil turned and caught sight of Danny. _**"Well at least somebody's having fun."**_

"What?" Sam followed Brownie's gaze and found herself staring at the frolicking Danny. Though at first shocked, she soon had to bite on her lip to keep from laughing. "I am so never going let him live this down!"

Danny purred when he caught the ball and started to roll it back and forth with his paws in a cute kitty manner.

_**"At least he still has his dignity." **_Squeaked Brownie.

Suddenly, with lightning speed, Maddie's paw sent the unexpecting Danny flying across the building with a yowl of surprise.

"_**Nevermind, he lost that too."**_

The poor phantom cat painfully hit the back of one of the shelves and fell into a large bag. The bag was labeled in big letter "CATNIP".

The trouble had only just begun.

"Danny? Are you alright?" shouted Jazz from the animal cages. A sneeze came from the bag before it started to tremble violent. Like when Pandora's Box let out all of the world's evils, when this bag of catnip opened it unleashed total and utter chaos.

"_**MEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"**_ A blur of four-legged black and white fur came shooting out of the bag like a speeding bullet, screaming its head off. Danny's eyes were wide and wild as he ran around in circles, screaming and yowling insane words and sentences.

"_**Crikey!"**_ murmured a sand-colored lizard with an Aussie accent. _**"I think that cat's gone off his rocker, mate."**_

His neighbor, the emerald lizard with an Arabian accent, rolled his eyes. _**"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."**_ The Aussie glared and stuck his tongue out at his neighbor before quickly sliding it back in and putting on an innocent face when his neighbor faced him again.

"Thestupidevilgreenmousefromthemoonnamedbutchtookmyfairygodparentsaway" screeched Danny in an insane jumbled sentence. The catnip had made his mind and senses go whacky. Even Maddie seemed a little unnerved of the insane cat.

"What the heck did he just say?" asked Sam, staring at her boyfriend and watching as he ran around and around in circles.

"I think something about an evil green mouse." Jazz said, extremely freaked out by the powerful effects of catnip.

"Dieevilevilgreenmousenamedbutch!" yowled Danny opening his mouth to unleash a series of ecto-blasts. Still running in circles, Danny starting to shoot ecto-blasts repeatedly in all directions, blasting them everywhere and at everything. Pet products were destroyed, fur was singed, and the shelves now resembled Swiss cheese thanks to all the holes blow through them.

"DUCK!" screamed Sam, throwing herself to the ground as a attack of ecto-blast came flying towards them. Jazz and the rest of the animals heard her swift warning and did the same. Amazing, the ecto-blasts didn't hit the cages, only the cage locks making them explode. With the locks destroyed, the doors of the cages swung open.

"_**FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ All the animals jumped or flew from their cages and gathered around Jazz, Sam, and Brownie.

Maddie flinched at an ecto-blast singed her ear. Growling with fury, the monster cat raised her tail and swung it like a bat at Danny, knocking him in the head and sending him flying…straight into one of the fish tanks.

He sank to the bottom of the fish tank and shook his head, blinking in confusion. The cold water had cleared his head and got the catnip out of his system. Suddenly two goldfish swam up to him.

One of the goldfish smiled brightly and waved a fin at Danny. "Hi, Phantom dude!" He turned to his companion fish. "See Wanda? I told you I could get us a cameo on the Danny Phantom show!" said the goldfish with green eyes.

The pink-eyed one sighed and said, "Cosmo does the term 'breaking the fourth wall' mean anything to you?"

Okay…maybe there was still a little catnip in his system.

* * *

"Tucker? Hello?" Valerie crept silently through the aisles, barely making a sound except to meow out Tucker's, Dash's, or Kwan's name. She had checked the fish shelves, but Tucker hadn't been there. She sighed, hoping they he hadn't run into the ghost responsible for all this. 

Tucker?" She meowed again. Suddenly she lifted her head; was that munching she heard? Her ears twitched back and forth with the sound as she walked closer to it. She found herself walking into the cat food aisle.

"What the heck happened here?" Valerie cried, her eyes widening in shock at the mess that lay before her. Empty cans of cat food were scattered all over the floor, dripping slimy left-overs, and in the middle of it was a sleeping – and a slightly fatter – Tucker.

"TUCKER!" Valerie leaped and landed right on top of Tucker's large stomach.

"_Oof!"_ Tucker immediately became wide-awake. Valerie got off him as he groaned and rolled to his side holding his belly, all the wind knocked out of him.

"Ah, stop being a baby." Valerie muttered, rolling her eyes at Tucker's obvious pain.

"What…did…you…do…that…for?" Tucker gasped after each word. After some of the pain subsided, he staggered to his paws and licked some of the cat food off his paws.

"Tucker did you really eat all this?" Valerie asked, looking at the large mess.

"Yep."

"BUT THAT'S ALL THE CAT FOOD IN THE STORE!" Valerie was unable to hide the surprise in her yowl.

"I told you I missed lunch." Tucker defended.

"Hmph, a ghost has the whole city turned into cats, your best friend is probably in a life or death battle with a ghost, and the only thing you can think of doing is stuffing your face." Valerie said.

Tucker scowled and lazily stretched his body in an unconcern's manner. "Ah, I'm sure Danny's just fine."

"_**AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_ Danny flew right past the two cats, quickly pursued by a Siberian Tiger sized Maddie. Next, Sam and Jazz ran past them followed by a small herd of little animals. None of them took notice of Tucker or Valerie.

Both Valerie and Tucker stared at the spot where all the creatures had just run past them. They blinked in unison, wondering whether they had been seeing things. Before either could say a word, a slow pet turtle crawled in front of them at a steady speed.

_**"Get with the program."**_ The turtle grumbled as he slowly lumbered past Tucker and Valerie heading in the direction of Danny, Maddie and the rest of the creatures. Tucker's and Valerie's heads slowly turned as they followed the turtle's slow process.

When the turtle finally disappeared from view, both Tucker and Val looked at each other with blank expressions on their face.

"Okayyyyyyyyy, did you just see what I just saw?" asked Tucker, dumbfounded.

"Danny as a black and white cat flying at bullet speed chased by a glowing green cat the size of a saber-tooth tiger as well as Sam and Jazz with about a hundred little animals." She paused and added, "_**And**_ a turtle. Then yes."

"Oh."

The two sat in a shocked silence for many long moments before realization struck.

"DANNY!" Without another word, the two races after their friends.

* * *

This fight was literally becoming a game of cat and mouse…Danny being the mouse. It was taking all of Danny's speed and agility to keep away from Maddie, who was tirelessly pursuing him through the depths of the store. Weaving and ducking between aisles as well as jumping and climbing on the top of the shelves, Danny was using every trick and skill he knew to try and get away from Maddie's glaring red eyes. If he stopped to attack, Maddie would just bat him away like dust bunny. With narrowed eyes, Danny realized that the only way to win was to catch Maddie by surprise. 

A ferocious hiss was enough of a warning to quickly for Danny to quickly duck his head as a razor-sharp claw narrowly misses tearing his left ear off. A few threads of hair were cut in half, though, some a little too close for comfort. Danny put on a burst of speed and dashed a few feet ahead of the monstrous feline.

"_**Oh crud!"**_ Danny skid to a sliding halt when the aisle came to a dead end. He was trapped.

"_Trapped like a rat."_ Hissed a menacingly silky voice. Danny twisted around just in time to see Maddie roar and leaped at him, claws and fangs bared.

Too shocked to turn intangible, Danny could only squeeze his eyes shut, waiting for the impact and pain of being cut or torn into pieces that was bound to come.

But never did.

Maddie landed, with a loud thud, a foot in front Danny. Danny opened his eyes to see a very dazed and stunned Maddie lying flat on the ground in front of him. He looked around the giant cat and saw, to his complete amazement, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and all the little animals all pulling Maddie's tail, their combined strength preventing her from reaching Danny.

"Run Danny!" Sam yelled as she and the animals tightened their hold on Maddie's tail.

"Thanks guys!" Danny gave them a nodded of gratitude and leaped on top of Maddie's head and then onto on the shelves. Maddie shook her large head as she came out of the daze and growled at Danny's retreating back. She aimed a swipe at him on the shelf, but was pulled back by another powerful tug from her behind.

"Pull harder!" Valerie ordered at the assorted creatures. All the creatures, from smallest to largest, gave Maddie's tail another pull.

Maddie turned towards the annoying pests pulling her tail and her lips curled back into a snarl.

_**"How about you pick on somebody your own size, sister?"**_ Brownie catcalled.

"_I was about to ask you the same question, little tablebit."_ Maddie spat. Her eyes glowed a ruby red and, from the floor, rose five ghostly green cats. They stood in front of Sam, Tucker, and the rest, their grinning menacingly and with fur bristling. Danny's comrades quickly let go of Maddie's tail at the arrival of their cat henchmen. To make matters worse for the gang, two more cats arrived and joined the cat ghosts, though these two were not unknown.

"Paulina?" gasped Sam. "Star?"

The two classmates didn't respond to Sam's gasp of surprise. They didn't even look like they recognized any of their friends. Their eyes were as red as the ghost cats and around their necks were two silver metal collars.

_"You like their new collars?" _purred Maddie, eyes glinting. "_They're just a new fashion accessory that I whipped up with some of dear Vlad's equipment. Though I have to power to control other ghost cats, with these I can control normal cats. Have fun!"_ Cackling softly to herself, Maddie ran off to see where little Daniel was hiding leaving Sam, Tucker, Val, Jazz, and all the little pets at the mercy of her feline henchmen.

With their mistress gone, the ghost cats – including Paulina and Star – faced their prey and slowly started to move in for the kill.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this mess?" Sam asked as the group backed away from the ghost cats, knitting together in a tight circle with the little animals in the middle.

_**"How about we throw Aussie here at them."**_ Suggested the emerald lizard, pointing a claw at the sandy Australian lizard. "_**If his face doesn't scare them off, nothing will."**_

_**"HEY!" **_The Aussie lizard growled at the Arabian one and glared. _**"So it's like that, uh mate? Well I say we throw you at them. You're sure to make them choke to death."**_

"Uh, I don't think now's the right time for this." Said Tucker as the enemy cats got closer.

_**"You need to do us all a favor and go BACK to the Outback."**_ Sniffed the emerald lizard, ignoring Tucker completely.

_**"You want to say that again?"**_ growled the sandy lizard thrusting his face into other lizard's face. The two growl and started to fight, making a small dust cloud of scratching claws and teeth.

The other animals groaned out loud while Val rolled her eyes and Jazz muttered, "Oh brother."

"Any one have any more bright ideas?" asked Sam in a sarcastic voice. The henchcats were now licking their chops and flexing their long curved claws. This was quickly starting to look like a twisted up National Geographic episode about the methods of pack predators. Unfortunately, Danny's friends were playing the role of the prey.

Brownie was about the only one unfazed by oncoming danger. He curled his tiny paws into fist and stared fearlessly at the approaching cats. _**"Ah, come on guys! We can take them! We can –"**_ The poor gerbil got no farther. The fighting lizards got a little too close to Brownie and one accidentally kicked the gerbil in the behind, sending him flying….straight into one of the ghost cat's mouths.

The cat's mouth closed with a satisfied snap. The two lizards stopped fighting instantly and stared in horror along with the rest of the animals.

"_**Uh, oops?"**_ the two stuttered in unison.

_**"Sorry bout' that mate."**_ The Aussie called.

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker cried eyes wide with horror. "They ate Brownie!"

"_**YOU JERK**_!" screamed Sam at the cat.

"What the heck is going on here?" Asked a confused voice from behind the ghost cats. Everyone's head turned to face the source of the voice, even the ghost cats'.

It was Dash and Kwan. The large gold cat was staring at the ghost cats with narrowed eyes and fur raised, sensing that they were danger. It was Kwan who had spoken. He was staring at the ghost cats with a mixture of confusion and fear.

The ghost cat that had eaten Brownie stared at the newcomers with loathing and distaste. When its red eyes turned to Kwan something strange happened. His eyes, normally filled with menace, widened with terror and fear. Its mouth fell open in surprise…dropping a very wet – and again ticked off – Brownie.

_**"No…it can't be!" **_The ghost cat whimpered, crouching to the ground in fear. _**"It's him! The Destroyer!"**_

The other ghost cats stared at their comrade and then at Kwan. Their reaction was the same as the other cat's.

_**"The Destroyer!"**_

_**"He has returned!"**_

_**"Nooooo! Not again!"**_

Dash, Sam and the rest just stared at Kwan in shocked amazement. Kwan, if anything, looked even more confused than them at the cats' reaction at seeing him. Kwan stared at the first cat for a moment more and a flicker of remembrance showed itself.

"Hey! I recognize you!" Kwan cried happily with tail wagging. "You're my old cat! Panda!" He pointed at the other cats. "And you're Boomerang. Princess. Socks. Sandy." Kwan sniffed as tears of happiness swelled up in his eyes. He took a step towards his beloved cats. "You don't know how much I missed you guys! Come give me a hug!"

_**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_ All the ghost cats, including Paulina and Star, screamed in fear and ran as fast as their paws could carry them away from their former owner and accidental murderer.

Kwan blinked in surprise at his cats' sudden retreat. "Panda? Boomy? Anybody?"

"That was great, Kwan!" Sam said, walking up to the even more confused cat. "You saved us!"

"I did?"

"Yeah!" Tucker congratulated, patting the dazed cat on the back. "You scared those cats away just by looking at them! You _**must**_ be cat-jinxed!" He shook his head, smiling. "Wow, I'd hate to be one of your cats!"

_**"Waaaaaaaa!!!!!"**_ Kwan started to bawl out a fountain of tears. "ALL MY PETS HATE ME!"

While Dash tried to comfort his friend, Sam whacked Tucker (again) on the back of the head.

"What?! It was a compliment!"

Brownie sat on the drool, his brown fur dripping of cat spit, and glared at the bawling Kwan. He wiped his nose and spat, _**"I don't see why he's crying. I'd LOVE to be able to scare away cats just by looking at them." **_He stared in distaste as he flicked the disgusting goo off his paw. "**_Yuck!"_**

* * *

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

Maddie silently prowled the silent aisles of the pet store, her massive tail swinging back and forth as she searched for Danny. Like a tiger stalking its prey, Maddie's red eyes scanned the entire area, noticing where everything was supposed to be and where it shouldn't. Her eyes missed nothing.

_"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." _Purred Maddie, noting with a smirk that one of the large bags of dog food had been slightly pushed aside creating a small shelter large enough for a cat to fit in. Did that human really think that she was that dumb? He was practically a mouse hiding in a hole in the wall.

_"I know where your hiding, Daniel."_ She whispered softly, slowly padding towards his hiding place. Sniffing deeply, her nose picked up the scent coming from within the small space. It smelled of ghost and human mixed together.

Danny…

_"Foolish human..." _Maddie growled, extending her long claws and raising her paw. _"Being a cat obviously has still not taught you the supreme power and skill that my species possess." _She narrowed her eyes. _"But you will…even it kills you!"_ Snarling, Maddie sent her claws crashing down on the shelter, tearing it – and everything inside it – into pieces.

"Well, fighting me obviously still hasn't taught you about the power and skill that _**I **_possess."

"_What?!"_ Maddie turned around from her rampaging and hissed when she saw Danny, unscratched and smiling, staring down at her from the topmost shelf.

"Looking for me, whisker face?" taunted Danny, smirking and swinging his tail.

Maddie let out a screech of pure fury and launched herself at the half ghost, fangs bared to tear his throat out. Danny was ready for her. Leaping down from the shelf, Danny flew at her with his mouth wide open. A shining blue orb of light form from the back of his throat and grew larger as it reach outward.

Swinging his head, Danny unleashed the blue circle of light from his mouth, transforming it into a beam of ice that flew straight at Maddie, nailing in her directly in the forehead.

Maddie's roar of pain was cut short as layer upon layer of ice started to spread all over her body until her entire body was encased in a thick shell of ice. Her face was frozen in a mask of shock and rage while the rest of her body was fixed in the position of trying to tear Danny's throat out.

"Sorry if I sounded cold, but _hey_, you did deserve it." Danny couldn't help but add a pun as he stared at the frozen statue. He smiled to himself as he turned around to walk back to his friends. Maddie was finally beaten.

_Crack!_

Or so he thought….

**Strix Moonwing: Poor Kwan, I'm being so mean to him. Lol, sorry, couldn't resist putting the Cosmo and Wanda cameo. Hahahaha, hope you guys like the catnip scene and I hoped you liked the battle scene. There's more coming up soon! Please review!**


	6. Yowling Cats

Cats Out of the Bag

**Cats Out of the Bag!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Back again! Sorry for the lack of update. Been busy with school and other projects. You guys are awesome with all the reviews. Really, I was so happy after reading some of your reviews! Before I start, here are more replies to the reviewers.**

**DarkDannyPhantom: I love Danny cat too! He's just so adorable. Don't worry, here's your update!**

**Fan-Fic-CC27: Lol, I know how hard it is to not be able to laugh while older siblings are sleeping. Glad you thought it was funny! More funny stuff on the way!**

**Souxie 2.0: Uhhhh, not really sure how many chapters I have left. Probably about three or four. **

**DragonMystic: (give innocent look) It's not like I torture him on purpose...it just comes naturally! Lol, love that quote. Makes me laugh every time I read it.**

**Skyeheart: I've called them henchcats once or twice in the last chapter. Yeah, I love Kwan as well, but, then again, I always torture the characters I love. Isn't that right Skulker?**

**Amber-Phantom: Don't worry, there's definitely going to be a cat ghostly wail.**

**Magpie8spook: The FOP part was my favorite to write. I've always wanted Butch to have a FOP cameo in Danny Phantom or vice versa. I'm really happy how much you like my story so far. Yeah, I've been told that I'm hilarious…and crazy, but mostly hilarious….but with a lot of crazy. I'm glad you like Tetstaff's reaction. To me, she's a character that'll treat any student the same no matter what. Thanks for the great long review!**

**Dpbuckeye: Haha, glad you liked it.**

**Acosta perez iose Ramiro: Like I said, the Cosmo and Wanda part was probably my favorite to write. It was just too funny to resist.**

**Angel-phantom-babii: Hahahaha, that would be a hilarious sight to see! Almost as funny as watch Sokka get drunk on Avatar.**

**Shuricel: Lol, the "Destroyer" part was fun to write. There's going to be more of those moments coming up.**

**SabreJustice: I knew you'd like that part. I personally liked the accent. Hahah, I kind of figured that he'd be a bearded dragon. They're the only pet lizards that are sand-colored. May be scary looking, but they're really cool. Don't worry, this writer has **_**plenty**_** of plans for the future, but, as you said, until then fanfics are just perfect.**

**DP fan: Lol, that was the most insane and crazy thing I could think of him saying. It just popped out of my head from out of nowhere.**

**Chapter 6: Yowling Cats**

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

"Please don't let that be what I think it is." Danny whispered heavenward as he slowly turned his head towards the cracking sound. A large crack had formed in the ice that froze Maddie in place and it was quickly spreading throughout the ice shell, dividing and creating smaller web-like cracks that ranged throughout the entire statue. From deep in the center of ice and cold, Maddie's red-rimmed eyes managed to blink and focus themselves into sharp slits. The ice shell surrounding her started to tremble and shake, causing the floor beneath Danny to rumble.

"Man, I hate it when I'm right!" Danny yowled, eyes widening with realization at what was about to happen. As the rumblings beneath him became more intense, Danny ran as fast as his paws could carry him away from the waking beast.

* * *

"Guys, did you hear that?" Sam asked, her gray pointed ears twitching at the small cracking sound that had filled the air a second ago.

"Hear what?" Tucker asked, tilting his head to one side to better hear.

_**"Shhhh!**_" Shushed Brownie as he, along with the rest of the pets, stood on their hind legs and froze in place. The only movement came from their twitching ears and whiskers.

"Hmmmm, I do believe I hear something cracking," The gerbil concluded to the cats; his round ears twitched again. "I think there's someone yelling….."

"RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!"

A terrified Danny darted past them in black and white blur, screaming for his friends to get somewhere safe. A second later there came a sound like a bomb had gone off inside the store. After the explosion, a wave of needle-sharp icicles went flying in all directions, cutting through anything in their path. Everyone screamed in horror and surprise and leaped after Danny.

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, and the pets all managed to jump behind the checkout stand and evaded to impaling shards of ice. However, the rest of the gang wasn't so lucky. Dash, Tucker, and Kwan were backed up against a wall, yowling their heads off with their eyes squeezed shut as the wave of icicles came flying towards them. The hundreds of icicles embedded themselves into the wall…completely missing the three cats by inches. The embedded shards of ice had made an outline of where the three had stood. The three looked around at the icicles embedded around them and breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe!

A savage roar echoed through the pet store.

Well….almost safe, at least.

Shaking shards of ice from her long white fur, Maddie came hurdling through the pet store and stopped in the middle of it. From their hiding spot, Danny and his friends watched the monstrous cat with horrified fascination. Tall shadows tapered behind her vast form and flames of infinite hatred burned in the depths of her amber eyes as they searched for the Danny. This huntress would not stop her hunt until she had her revenge.

"Fool!" the cat spat to thin air. "You think you and your pathetic group can hide from me?" She grinned a horrible grin, revealing all of her sharp teeth. "If you want to hide like a mouse then you shall die trapped like a rat!"

The monstrous feline took in large breath of air; her jaws opened wide as she unleashed a horrendous roar that was similar to that of Danny's Ghostly Wail. Danny and the rest of the animals held their ears as the ghostly roar continued to echo throughout the pet store. The entire building began to shake and debris from the roof began to fall. The white walls groaned and creaked, threatening to collapse from the attack.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Danny ordered, urging every cat and pet out of the hiding place. He grabbed both Brownie and Hamnora by the scruff of their necks and began to run towards the exit as the rest of his friends followed his example.

Kwan, carrying the two lizards, was the last to make it out of the building. As soon as his long tail slipped through the doors, the building collapsed, falling into a heap of rubble and debris. In the middle of the destroyed building was the giant form of Maddie.

Like a mighty tiger, Maddie prowled away from the destroyed pet store and slowly gazed around at the city of Amity Park. She stomped her right front paw and snarled. Instantly, five ghost cats rose from the concrete ground and stood in front of her.

"Search the city and capture every cat you see." Maddie demanded. "With that ghost boy gone, I shall finish what my beloved master should have completed long ago!" She raised her ferocious head and roared out into the skies for all to hear.

"By the end of this night, Amity Park shall be mine! In the name of Vlad Masters, cats shall rule over the city that betrayed him and his noble quest!" Her amber eyes flashed with ambitious power. "And after that...the world!"

Her ghostly henchcats yowled out in agreement with their leader and began to depart to follow their leader's orders. Danny and his friends watched all this in silent shock, hiding beneath some rubble from the destroyed building. When all of the ghost cats had left leaving Maddie alone, the giant ghost cat raised her white furred head up to the sky where the first stars of twilight had begun to appear. An almost pained expression appeared over her face and what seemed like grief flashed in her eyes as she stared towards the heavens. A pitiful meow rumbled in her throat.

"This is all for you, Master Vlad." The cat murmured in a voice so soft that Danny could barely catch what she had said. Maddie said nothing more and began to stalk towards the interior of the city, her amber eyes now burning with determination.

When Maddie had finally left, Danny and his friends looked at each other, their wide eyes glistening with horror.

"This settles it." Dash said, looking down at his golden paws with misery. "We're doomed!"

"Don't say that!" Valerie hissed, her brown tabby tail lashing furiously. "There's no way we can let our town be taken over by a bunch of dead cats!"

"Which half are Kwan's." Tucker added, causing Kwan to burst into tears again. Sam slapped Tucker with her tail. "Ow!"

Dash bared his fangs at Valerie and his neck fur rose with frustration. "Well how are we supposed to stop her? That cat is indestructible! Not even Danny could beat her!"

"Dash, Val…" Jazz began to ease her way towards the pair; both cats' hackles were rising as the tension grew. "Let's stay calm…"

"I'll beat her myself if I have too!" Valerie spat back, ignoring Jazz completely. "I still have weapons!"

Dash sneered. "Oh really? I'm sure that that plan will work out nicely despite the fact that you have no thumbs!"

Val didn't bother to make a retort. With a savage snarl, the she-cat leaped upon the Dash with claws unsheathed. Dash hissed in surprise but quickly began to claw her back and soon the two were rolling around along the ground, furiously biting and scratching each other. Brownie and the other pets had to leap aside in order not to be including in the fight.

"Do something Danny!" Jazz demanded, turning her gaze from the sight of the two cats fighting to glare at her brother.

Danny and Sam looked at each other and nodded before leaping forward towards Dash and Valerie. While Danny grabbed Dash by the scuff of his neck, Sam grabbed Valerie. Together, the couple dragged the spitting cats away from each other.

"Wow, talk about a catfight." Tucker purred in a joking manner, trying to ease the tension between everyone.

Dash snarled at Tucker and tried to twist his head around to scratch Danny across the face. Danny instantly dropped the golden-furred cat to the ground and glared.

"What's you two's problem?" Danny snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily at the two.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "In case you haven't noticed, our home is at stake here. We're supposed to be fighting Maddie, not each other!"

Neither Valerie nor Dash said anything back; they only looked down at the ground with their ears flat against their heads. They didn't meet any of their friends' gazes. It was obvious that they were embarrassed by their sudden vicious behavior.

"Wow, talk about a catfight!" Tucker purred jokingly, hoping to loosen the tension around.

Jazz placed her tail around the two and looked at her brother with realization in her blue eyes. "Danny, don't you see? It's not their faults. The more time we spend as cats, the more we're going to act like them. Don't you remember when met Brownie?"

Now that Jazz mentioned it, Danny could clearly remember the looks on Paulina's, Dash's, Valerie's, and Tucker's faces when he had caught Brownie. Danny, himself, had also felt a strange cat-like sense of hunger when he caught the brown gerbil.

"Looks like you're right, Jazz." Danny said, looking at the group. How much longer would it be before they completely forgot about their human nature? He liked cats, but he didn't want to be one for the rest of his life! He lashed his tail to get everyone's attention. "And that's more reason for us to find a way to defeat Maddie and to find a way to change us back."

His green eye gazed around at his friends and the escaped pets. "Look, I know I wasn't able to beat her at the pet store, but that doesn't mean all of us together can't beat her out here. We have all of Amity Park counting on us and we can't let them down." His glowing green eyes were blazing. "There has to be a way to defeat her."

Dash solemnly nodded. "Guess you're right." He looked over at Valerie. "Sorry about that, Val."

Valerie merely smiled and nudged the larger cat with her paw. "It's alright. I've been in worst catfights."

"Well, this is all nice and touching," Brownie said, wrapping his furry tail around Hamnora. "But may somebody please tell us how exactly are we going to beat this giant cat ghost?"

"She'll power enough by herself." said Hamnora.

"But with an army of controlled cats, she'll be unstoppable." Finished the hedgehog.

Kwan sighed and laid his head on top of his paws. "If only we were turned into dogs, then we might have a chance of scaring Maddie off."

Kwan's statement sent a jolt of static shock between Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The three friends' mouths fell open and they slowly gazed at each other, their eyes flashing with the same thought.

"You're not thinking?" began Tucker, his expression nervous.

"You don't think?" Sam said with her whiskers trembling with anticipation.

"Perfect." Danny purred, his eyes flashing and tail lashing with excitement. Seeing the confused faces of Dash, Kwan, Jazz, and Valerie, the phantom cat faced them and began to address the group.

"I think I know just the dog we're looking for…."

**Strix:……….I'll give you one guess.xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
